Loki, King of Midgard
by AdriaTyler
Summary: For a moment, it seemed that the Avengers had won. The portal closed, and Thor was on his way back to the tower to collect his brother. Then the portal opened again, and the dead rose to fight against the living. New York was lost, and the rest of the world fell soon after.
1. Chapter 1

Natasha Romanov sighed in relief as the portal closed, Tony Stark coming back through it at the last second. The Hulk caught him, and everything was going to be alright. Loki was defeated. They gathered around the failed god, and he smirked. "If it's all the same to you, I'll take that drink now." He panted. Then the portal reopened, and Loki lunged, stealing his scepter from Natasha's hand.

Natasha's world went blue. _Loki_ , she thought softly. _He's going to change the world. I need to help him._

The Black Widow lunged for her partner, Clint Barton, and held him as Loki enlightened him with the tesseract's power. They took on Captain America next, the only one left on the floor. The others had gone to fight against the Chitauri again. When Loki enlightened him as well, they made their way to the roof, where Thor was still trying to get to the Tesseract. He didn't see Loki come up behind him, and take over his mind.

 _Loki's right. Midgardians aren't evolved enough to rule themselves. Loki will make a great king._ He thought as he tackled the Hulk.

Loki smiled in satisfaction as his plans went off without a hitch. Even now, one of his clones, imbued with his power, was taking over the Helicarrier. It would take over the entire SHIELD organization within a month.

"HELA!" He called as he stood next to his tesseract.

"Father." HIs daughter appeared next to him. "I've located the Midgardian object of power." She produced a casket much like the Casket of Ancient Winters, although it swirled with rainbow light.

"The Heart of Midgard." She said softly. "Channeling my powers through it, we will be able to proceed with phase two. I've also located Jormungand. He's in the ocean, next to this city, as we speak. With the Casket of Ancient Winters and the Heart of Midgard, we will be able to overpower Odin's spell."

Loki smiled at her. "Let's free your brother, then we will raise the dead."

They shifted shapes into large birds, their objects of power going into dimensional storage, and soared into the air, heading for Loki's son.

As they landed, a large serpent reared out of the water. "Father!" The serpent rumbled. "Have you come to free me?"

"I have my son." Loki stated as he and Hela shifted back. The took hold of their caskets, and chanted in the first language, the language of the Norns. **_I am Loki, Father to Jormungand. This shape is one of many for my son, and he is trapped within it. I command the great powers of the Casket of Ancient Winters to revoke this curse! I am Hela, Sister to Jorgumand. This shape is one of many for my brother, forced upon him by an unfair King. He is trapped within it, and I command the powers of the Heart of Midgard to revoke this curse!_**

As they spoke, the Casket of Ancient Winters and the Heart of Midgard sent out burst of energy into Loki's son, and forced him to change shape. Soon, a teenager took form, still soaking in the magic from the objects of power. When the magic faded, a naked teen stood i front of them. HIs eyes were a pale blue, and his skin was fair. His hair was blonde, with several streaks of black running through it. "Papa?" He said softly.

Loki sent the casket back into storage, and tugged his son into a hug, forming clothes as he did so. "My son, my son." He said softly. "I am so pleased to see you again."

Jor hugged his father back. "And I am pleased to see you father. What of my other siblings?"

"Fenris is still chained on Asgard, in Odin's dungeons, and Sleipnir is in his stables. I have sent Narfi and Vali with Sigyn to fetch them, with the Reality gem. Once I rule this realm, Odin will be unable to chain them again without inciting war with the other realms. It is an unwritten law that any that conquer a realm are to remain its conquerors. One can interfere with the war, but once a realm is won, only another seeking to conquer may attack without retribution from the other realms. Sigyn is hiding the boys for now. Soon, we'll all reign free here on Midgard."

Or looked up. "What about . . . "

"Heimdall is no matter. I have cloaked all of Midgard from his view, and taught the mages of other realms to do the same. Hela's realm is always cloaked, and the others were not pleased at the interference and spying of Odin upon their sovereign realms. When I have won Midgard, the others will take that as a signal to look themselves. I've also helped the others develop travel between worlds, and taught them how to block the Bifrost. Odin is now just one king, not ruler of the nine realms, as he acted. Fear not. Hela rescued me from Thanos, and killed him. She has since stolen all the infinity gems, save those on Asgard, which Vali and Narfi will steal when they rescue the others. Soon we will be free." Loki reassured his son.

He handed the Casket of Ancient Winters to his son. "Here. You can use this to aide in the battle. I hope the dreams I sent reached you?"

Jor nodded. "Yes. I learned magic every night through the dreams you sent me. I will gladly aide in the battle."

Loki grabbed his children, and transported them to the top of Stark's tower. "Hela will be raising the dead to fight. You may jump in to help fight where you see necessary."

As the dead rose, and the Hulk fell, only to be taken over by Loki, and Ironman at last surrendered rather than die, New York fell, the city then the state. The war was not over, but the battle was won. The Chitauri spread out, blanketing the sky with their presence, and the mind controlled Avengers surrounded and defeated any aries that stood against them with minimal loss of life. Seeing this, state after state surrendered, until Loki ruled the United States.


	2. Chapter 2

HI! So I am leaving for AO3,

My username is AdriaTyler, and I am currently posting all my works there, including some new ones and small snippets of bonus chapters for your fav stories. Sorry for leaving you all, but I've simply found it too hard to update two sites, and AO3 is just easier for me.

I will not be updating the stories on FF, and in a month or so they will be taken down.

Most of my stories are already up. Those that aren't will be up in the next week or so.

Sincerely,

Adria Tyler

AO3 = archiveofourown . org

FF = fanfiction . net


End file.
